Ulysses Lugman (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Miami, Florida | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 450 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly 1068 lbs) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Drug/crime lord, criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Miami, Florida | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #325 | HistoryText = Slug was a powerful drug lord whose full history and origin remain unknown. Slug first came into conflict with the heroes Captain America and Nomad, as the two heroes raided Slug's luxury yacht. Nomad was already beginning to use excessive force at this time, and Nomad assumed that Slug perished when his yacht exploded in the battle. He first came to Spider-Man's attention when the crime-fighter intercepted some of Slug's operatives who were attempting to murder a drug-pusher named Santos. Spider-Man discovered a large supply of cocaine along with enough evidence to link it to both Slug and a Latverian arms-deal scandal. However the supply of drugs and the evidence were destroyed by agents of the villainous High Evolutionary. The Slug was later pursued by Poison, who ultimately confronted him at his estate but allowed him to live. His next appearance came at the meeting of the underworld crime syndicates, wherein the empire of the fallen Kingpin of Crime was being divided among the leading criminal powers. The proceedings were broken up by Nomad, Daredevil and the Punisher. The Slug was apprehended by the heroes, but it is not clear if he was taken into police custody, or simply escaped after their departure. Later, the Slug was a target of Nomad's, who had been programmed to kill him by the evil psychiatrist Dr. Faustus. Captain America intervened, and the Slug again managed an escape. The Slug was imprisoned on "the Raft," a high security holding facility built especially to hold super villains. Slug later broke out of the Raft and joined the Hood's criminal empire. He helped them fight the New Avengers, but was taken down by Dr. Strange. As Hood's crime syndicate were questioning one of a group of Skrulls that had tried to take Madame Masque, it was discovered that Slug was a Skrull in disguise. As a result, the Skrull posing as Slug was killed by the Hood. The others wondered when Slug had been replaced. This can be traced back to New Avengers: Most Wanted Files where Spider-Man commented that Slug had lost nearly half of his body weight. Those replaced during the "Secret Invasion" were found at the end of the battle by Iron Man, as the Skrulls had kept the individuals they replaced alive for use in their plans. The real Slug is later seen as part of the Hood's criminal gang that is sent by Norman Osborn to attack the New Avengers. | Powers = The Slug's body is so terribly obese that it was difficult to penetrate enough fat to strike his vital organs. Also, Slug had mastered the rather grotesque talent of suffocating opponents in the folds of his flesh. | Abilities =The Slug possesses a gifted level of intelligence. | Strength =The Slug possesses the physical strength of a man of his age and build who engages in no regular exercise. | Weaknesses =The Slug is practically helpless against any opponent, and depends upon his hired thugs to provide him with security. | Equipment = The Slug wears sunglasses at most times to protect his light-sensitive eyes. | Transportation = The Slug rides specially designed heavy-duty wheelchairs fitted with tank treads or heavy tires. His chairs appear to operate by remote control, and often feature built-in flotation devices or rocket boosters for air escape. For longer distances, the Slug rides in a custom semi trailer. | Weapons = The Slug employs various thugs and hired guns to do his bidding. Henchmen Jerry (Earth-616) Jerry recognized Ben Urich as a hot shot New York reporter. Squid (Slug) (Earth-616) Squid was told by Slug not to hurt Ben Urich. | Notes = | Trivia = The Slug was featured in Wizard's Darkbook '98 as #8 on the list of the 10 lamest super villains. He was also featured in Watch Mojo's top 10 worst Marvel villains. | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Gamers' Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Obese Category:Captain America Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Crimelords Category:Mobsters Category:Ben Reilly Villains